Rotom
| backcolor= | name='Rotom'| jname=(ロトム Rotom)| ndex=479| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= Roh-tom | hp=50/50| atk=50/65| def=77/107| satk=95/105| sdef=77/107| spd=91/86| total=440/520| species=Plasma Pokémon| type= / | height=1'00"| weight=0.7 lbs.| ability=Levitate| color='Red'| gender=Genderless| b=yes| c=yes| d=yes| e=yes| f=yes| }} Rotom (ロトム Rotom) is a / -type Pokémon. While Rotom has no evolutionary forms it can transform into various forms which resembles household appliances. In some Pokémon Books it is classified as a Legendary Pokémon. In the Anime Rotom first appeared in the episode Get Your Rotom Running! and it was tricking and toying around with Ash and his friends. Game Info Rotom is a Generation IV Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl games. With the release of Pokémon Platinum, Rotom was given the ability to transform into 5 other forms with the aid of a special item. In Generation V, to change Rotom's form, you need to go to the basement of Shopping Mall Nine and interact with one of the many boxes of electronics, and choose a form. You will be asked to allow Rotom to forget a move and learn a move the type of the form he takes. Locations | pokemon=Rotom| diamondpearl=Old Chateau (night)| dprarity=One| platinum=Old Chateau (night)| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Route 15 (Trade a Ditto)| bwrarity=One| }} Side Game Locations | PMD2=Midnight Forest (B10F-B20F)| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Rotom| diamond=Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc.| pearl=Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc.| platinum=Its electric-like body can enter some kinds of machines and take control in order to make mischief.| heartgold=Research continues on this Pokémon, which could be the power source of a unique motor.| soulsilver=Research continues on this Pokémon, which could be the power source of a unique motor.| black=Its electric-like body can enter some kinds of machines and take control in order to make mischief.| white=Its electric-like body can enter some kinds of machines and take control in order to make mischief. | }} Base stats Normal form HP: 50 Attack: 50 Defense: 77 Sp Atk: 95 Sp Def: 77 Speed: 91 Other forms HP: 50 Attack: 65 Defense: 107 Sp Atk: 105 Sp Def: 107 Speed: 86 Learn sets Level Up *Base Thundershock *Base Thunder Wave *Base Confuse Ray *Base Trick *Base Astonish *Level 8 Uproar *Level 15 Double Team *Level 22 Shock Wave *Level 29 Ominous Wind *Level 36 Substitute *Level 43 Charge *Level 50 Discharge TM/HM *TM06 Toxic *TM10 Hidden Power *TM11 Sunny Day *TM16 Light Screen *TM17 Protect *TM18 Rain Dance *TM21 Frustration *TM24 Thunderbolt *TM25 Thunder *TM27 Return *TM30 Shadow Ball *TM32 Double Team *TM33 Reflect *TM34 Shock Wave *TM42 Facade *TM43 Secret Power *TM44 Rest *TM46 Thief *TM49 Snatch *TM57 Charge Beam *TM58 Endure *TM61 Will-O-Wisp *TM70 Flash *TM73 Thunder Wave *TM77 Psych Up *TM79 Dark Pulse *TM82 Sleep Talk *TM83 Natural Gift *TM85 Dream Eater *TM87 Swagger *TM90 Substitute Other Formes *Wash Rotom (washing machine) *Heat Rotom (oven) *Mow Rotom (lawnmower) *Frost Rotom (refrigerator) *Fan Rotom (fan) Cut rotom.png|Mow Rotom Frost rotom.png|Frost Rotom Heat rotom.png|Heat Rotom Spin rotom.png|Fan Rotom Wash rotom.png|Wash Rotom Forme Exclusive Attacks *Wash Rotom - Hydro Pump *Heat Rotom - Overheat *Mow Rotom - Leaf Storm *Frost Rotom - Blizzard *Fan Rotom - Air Slash Trivia *The Secret Key, which is obtained in a Nintendo Wi-Fi event, looks a lot like Rotom, minus the "arms". *Rotom is one of three -types whose color isn't in the black or purple category which means it has no purple or black colorations. The others are Shedinja (brown) and Froslass (white). *Rotom is the second Pokémon with the most forms, if you exclude Unown. Deoxys comes next, followed by Castform. *Strangely, whenever it makes it's special sound in the manga, he actually sounds like a motor. *Rotom's name could be a combination of rotor and phantom, which is another word for ghost **'Rotom's name is also the word "motor" spelled in reverse, a likely reference to it's ability to possess machines through their motor. *In a lot of Frost Rotom's artwork, it is pictured frowning when all the others are smiling. *Next to the type-changes when it takes other forms, it's eyes and the plasma around it change color too (Frost-purple, Fan-orange, Mow-green, Wash-blue, Heat-red). *Rotom is the only Pokémon that is / -type. *Rotom's new forms are only available in Platinum. HeartGold and SoulSilver and Black and White versions. When traded to any other versions, it automatically reverts to its original form. *Rotom changes its forms in a similar fashion to Deoxys in the Generation IV games. *Rotom is the only Pokémon with the ability to change its form by will that must possess another object in order to do so. Castform, Deoxys, Giratina and Shaymin actually transform their bodies. However, Burmy is similar to Rotom in that it merely changes its surrounding cover. *Rotom is the only Pokémon whose alternate forms have a different base stat total than that of the original form. Other Pokémon with alternate forms may have different distributions, however. *In Pokemon Battle Revolution, its "arms" are almost clear and are tinted a gentle blue. *Spin Rotom is the only form with a special move whose base power isn't over 100. *Before the Generation V games, many of Rotom's Formes were the only Pokémon that could learn their special attacks, but weren't that attack's type. *As of the official Japanese tournament held in 2008, all of Rotom forms have been banned from official tournaments. This is due to the special status of the alternate forms as event-exclusive Pokémon. *Rotom's origin comes from a species of Obake, which are objects that become animate when reaching their 100th year of existence, and a Bakemono, which is referring to a state of transformation or shape-shifting. *Rotom changes type when it transforms. *In Pokémon Black and White, when it changes to Fan Rotom, it becomes a Flying type, which is immune to Ground type attacks, and yet it still has the ability Levitate. *Rotom is the only -type Pokémon with multiple forms. **However Arceus also has multiple forms and '''can be . Origins It may be based on a Poltergeist or related to the phrase "ghost in the machine". As Banette originated from a castaway doll, Rotom may have originated from a toy robot. Name Origin Pokemon Platinum reveals Charon named Rotom. Rotom's name is actually the word "motor," spelled backwards, due to the fact that all of the household appliances it can turn into have motors. It is one of the few Pokémon that is an actual word spelled backwards. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon Category:Indeterminate group Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon